Mystic Energy Syndrome
by Emmgirl
Summary: Une jeune fille débarque dans la vie de nos héros déja bien mouvementée. Les Dieux auraient-ils voulu qu'elle croise le chemin de Sanzô et des autres?
1. Une rencontre étrange

Bonjour^^  
  
Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour devenir fan d'un manga pur Shonen^^ Saiyuki J'ADORE!!!  
  
Surtout Sanzô^^ enfin c'est mon avis perso^^ Bon ceci est ma première fic sur Saiyuki^^ alors...soyez indulgent^^ (Onegai shimasu^^)  
  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi^^ hélas ni le scénario^^ ALLEZ AMUSEZ-VOUS!!!!^^  
  
*Mystic Energy Syndrome* (le titre est de moi et je dois avouer qu'il ne me déplaît pas^^ même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...~_~)  
  
Chapitre 1: *Une rencontre étrange*  
  
Sanzô, Hakkaï, Gojô et Gokû étaient de nouveau en route pour l'Ouest. Le fait que le "Baka Saru" ait mangé toutes les réserves, l'humeur du groupe était pour le moins....tendue.  
  
-....J'ai faimmm!!!! suplia Gokû en mordant le bras de Gojô avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.  
  
Gojô était un monstre. Enfin plutôt croisé humain. Ses cheveux le montraient. Mais malgré tout il se permettait de draguer la gente féminine locale (^.^)  
  
-EH!! CA VA PAS DANS TA CERVELLE DE SINGE BAKA SARU!!! hurla Gojô en lui administrant un direct du droit dans la figure.  
  
Un coup de feu partit dans les airs. Ce genre de bruit avait pour efficacité de faire taire le "Kappa" et le "Singe".  
  
-Urusei....Temee...dit un homme aux cheveux d'un blond or.  
  
Le moine parfait? Non! Genjô Sanzô était un moine certes, mais il n'en avait pas le comportement...(T_T). Rien que la cigarette placée entre ses lèvres le montrait.  
  
-Haut-Moine-Sanzô...J'implore votre pardon..évitez de vous enflammer car avec le soleil....commença Gojô d'un air faussement compatissant.   
  
-Ferme-là!!! lui ordonna Sanzô, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te refroidisse la tête? rajouta-t-il en le regardant d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Maa..maa...dit la voix apaisante de Hakkaï, je vois une ville. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer et manger...  
  
Hakkaï, lui, était d'une gentillesse incomparable....malgré son lourd passé...  
  
-OUI!!! BOUFFE BOUFFE BOUF...  
  
Spafff!!!  
  
-Surveille ton language "Baka saru"!!!! hurla Sanzô en menaçant une nouvelle fois Gokû de son "baffeur".  
  
-Hein??? T'es encore plus mal élevé que moi, se défendit Gokû en se protégeant de la pluie de coups qui lui tombait dessus. Aï!!!!!!  
  
Sans prévenir, Hakkaï freina brusquement la voiture, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire cogner violemment la tête de Sanzô contre le pare-brise.  
  
-TEMEE!!! POURQUOI UN INFIRME COMME TOI CONDUIT??? J'VAIS TE BUTER!!! cria le moine en saisissant le col du chauffeur.  
  
L'épais nuage de sable que la voiture avait provoqué se dissipa. Comme une douce mélodie, un rire particulièrement innocent se fit entendre. Alors que le sable disparut, une jeune fille se tenait debout et riait avec douceur.  
  
-Ex...Excusez...-moi....ah ah ah...  
  
Sanzô, Hakkaï, Gokû et particulièrement Gojô, arrêtèrent leurs gestes et regardèrent la nouvelle venue.  
  
Elle ne ressemblait pas aux jeunes filles du village: grande robe et châle. Non. Elle portait un débardeur couleur or qui se mélangeait à la couleur du soleil. Le seul motif qui ne s'y mélangeait pas était le mignon papillon violet brillant qui était dessus. Son débardeur s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril. Elle portait un jean très simple mais avec une coupe très tendance (ne cherchez pas l'impossible, c'est un jean normal ^^) Elle avait des cheveux marron clair lisses qui s'arrêtait sur ses épaules avec comme décoration, un serre-tête rose. Son rire se calma un peu plus et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu saphir.  
  
Gojô se précipita sur elle devant l'air angélique de Hakkaï et celui assassin de Sanzô et Gokû.  
  
-Salut...Tu sais que tu es la fille la plus belle de toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer...., dit Gojô en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.  
  
-Hé?  
  
-Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, dit-il en désignant ses "amis" d'un signe de la main, tu connais une auberge? On pourrait.....  
  
SPAFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'en était de trop!!! Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses hormones!!!! "Bakka Kappa"!!!  
  
Voyant que la bagarre recommençait la jeune fille décida de se présenter pour dissiper le malentendu.  
  
-Enchantée!!! Je m'appelle Hitomi Yanagisawa!!! Merci de vous être arrêté sinon je crois que j'aurais fini en pâture pour les corbeaux...Arigato!!! dit-elle en rigolant  
  
Sanzô la regarda étrangement, cette fille n'était pas un monstre...certes...elle ne dégageait pas non plus de mauvaises ondes...elle avait quelque chose...un sentiment...qui...  
  
-Bonjour! Voici mes amis, Sanzô, Gokû, Gojô et moi même, Hakkaï, dit-il.  
  
-Enchantée! répéta Hitomi avec son agréable sourire. Ano...vous allez à la ville prochaine? Je peux faire le chemin avec vous?  
  
Gokû qui éprouvait de plus en plus de la sympathie pour la jeune fille, ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir de plus près.  
  
-Konnichiwa!!! Je m'appelle Gokû! Bien sûr que l'on veut bien faire la route avec toi!! On pourrait faire le chemin à pied. Le village n'est pas loin.  
  
-Ah!!! C'est vrai?!? demanda t-elle sans que son sourire ne s'éfface.  
  
Après avoir mis leur accord, tous décidèrent de continuer à pied. La jeune Hitomi leur demanda où irait la voiture.  
  
-Ah...Hakuryû? demanda Hakkaï. Ce n'est pas une voiture comme les autres(^^).  
  
La belle jeep se transforma soudain en un tout mignon petit dragon blanc. Celui-ci regarda avec étonnement Hitomi.  
  
-Ouahh!!! Kawaï desu!!! C'est un dragon de grande race!!! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains. Comme tu es mignon....Je peux te caresser?  
  
Le mini dragon poussa un petit cri joyeux et vint se blottir dans les bras accueillants de la jeune fille.  
  
-EH!!! POURQUOI YA QU'TA BESTIOLE QUI A LE DROIT??? s'énerva Gojô.  
  
Nos quatre amis regardèrent Hitomi caresser Hakuryû avec grande douceur et surtout...avec un sourire remplie de bonheur.  
  
-On y va? demanda-t-elle, la ville est juste là.   
  
Elle pointa du doigt une direction, et un village fit son apparition.  
  
-La tempête de sable vient de se dissiper, dit Sanzô qui n'avait rien dit en présence de la jeune fille.  
  
-Nous on avait la bagnole pour se protéger....et toi? Comment t'as fait? demanda Gojô en regardant d'un oeil mauvais son briquet qui venait de rendre l'âme.  
  
-Co....Comment j'ai fait..? demanda Hitomi.  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir. Comment? Ce mot....elle en cherchait toujours la signification...  
  
"~Je me souviens très bien de la tempête qui m'est arrivée dessus mais......~"  
  
-AhAhAh!! Je n'en sais rien!! Un coup de chance!!! dit-elle en rigolant.  
  
Sanzô la regarda, une partie de lui lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance et l'autre......  
  
Voyant que les autres avaient commencé à avancer Sanzô les suivit jusqu'à cette mystérieuse ville......  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Dans un monde très loin de celui où se trouvaient nos compagnons, une jeune femme assise dans un fauteil en face d'une baignade d'eau peuplée de nénuphars réfléchissait.  
  
-Déesse Kanzeon?  
  
-mm...répondit celle-ci d'un air blasé.  
  
-Je ne savais pas qu'elle....  
  
-Oui! trancha fermement la déesse Kanzeon.  
  
-Cette fille a un lourd passé...reprit-elle. Pourquoi je l'appelle la "fille"? Cela fait.......mm...je ne sais combien il y a de temps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Et je sais qu'elle pourra cicatriser leur coeur avec douceur...et puis...une fille entourée de quatre garçons...ça promet!! Je me jouerai bien de Sanzô...mais.....  
  
La déesse partit pour un rire complètement pervers (T_T).   
  
Cette jeune femme était assez excentrique et surtout...aimait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au groupe de Sanzô.  
  
-Sérieusement, cette jeune fille possède un sentiment que Sanzô n'a jamais éprouvé...  
  
-Lequel? demanda son hôte (pardon je ne me souviens plus de son nom..T_T)  
  
La jeune femme se leva et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Hum...Tu verras bien...(^^) En tout cas....admirons le spectacle qu'ils vont nous offrir..dit-elle en regardant dans les profondeurs de l'eau limpide.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Le village était - malgré les apparences - très agité. Le marché était ouvert et tous se précipitérent, afin de faire le plein de provisions.  
  
-Je crois que nous devrions en faire autant, hein? Hakkaï! demanda Gokû en sautillant de joie.  
  
Sanzô s'alluma une cigarette et expulsa la fumée avec un geste de nonchalance.  
  
Gojô, lui, regardait les jeunes femmes passer devant lui. Hitomi était restée silençieuse. Elle sentait une drôle d'impression dans ce village.....  
  
"~Du sang.....Il y a une odeur de sang...des Youkaïs? Sûrement.....~" pensa t-elle en observant méthodiquement les habitants du village.  
  
Sanzô sentait aussi la présence de monstres....il jeta un regard à Hitomi et s'aperçut qu'elle aussi l'avait remarqué.  
  
-Hitomi-san? Vous prendriez bien le repas du soir avec nous? proposa gentiment Hakkaï à la jeune fille.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire.   
  
-Bien sûr!  
  
A peine venait-elle de dire ça qu'une centaine de "pseudô-Youkaï" se jetèrent sur eux.  
  
Sanzô dégaina son révolver.  
  
-Kso...  
  
-Un peu d'amusement!!!! s'exclama Gojô en sortant sa lançe.  
  
-Nyoibo!!!!!! cria Gokû en tendant la main.  
  
Un long bâton rouge apparut.  
  
Alors que les monstres se rapprochaient, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Hitomi se plaça devant le groupe de Sanzô. Son sourire était parti pour laisser place à un visage sans aucune expression.  
  
Les Youkaï s'arrêtèrent. Les yeux de Hitomi étaitent à présent tout bleus. Aucune pupille....Ceux-ci émétaient des lumières inquiètantes qui valsaient dans ses yeux. Une sorte d'aura blanche transparente se forma autour d'elle. Tous la regardèrent avec inquiétude.  
  
Les Youkaïs tremblaient sur place....  
  
Hitomi leva doucement la main.  
  
Elle murmura des mots que seul Sanzô comprit:  
  
-Shi-né....  
  
Dès qu'elle eut prononçé ça, tous les monstres disparurent. D'un seul coup.  
  
Gojô ne comprenait pas bien...Gokû avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un repas....Sanzô, malgré son air, était étrangement stupéfait, Hakkaï était plus inquiet pour la santé de la jeune fille.  
  
L'aura transparente disparue et les yeux de Hitomi redevinrent normaux. Elle se retourna doucement vers ses amis.  
  
-Que s'est-il....passé...? dit-elle dans un murmure avant de s'évanouir inconsciente.  
  
-HITOMI!!!! Crièrent-t-ils.  
  
Sanzô la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chûte.  
  
Il crut l'espace d'un millième de seconde, avoir vu un point rouge s'effacer sur le front de la jeune fille.  
  
"~Qui-es-tu vraiment....?~" murmura-t'il.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Eh voilà!!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu^^ ^^  
  
Dites-moi votre avis sur ce premier chapitre^^ Oneigaï des ptites reviews...je vous rassure je vais pas vous mettre un flingue à la tempe pour vous forcer!^^  
  
Au prochain chapitre^^!!!!!!!! Très bientôt!!!!!!!  
  
@+ €mm@ 


	2. Love Destiny

Salut^^  
  
Tout d'abord merci pour ces "Kawaï reviews^^" je rigolais pour l'histoire du flingue^^. Je vais répondre à une question qui m'était posée...Hitomi une déesse.....humm....vous verrez bien ^^ ( je sais je suis sadique...^^) Allez assez perdu de temps. LET'S GO ON THE STORY!!!!!!! (kikou Zahne^^)  
  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part ma petite Hitomi!!!!!! Elle n'est qu'à moi!!!!!! Pas touche!!!! ni le scénario^^.   
  
*Mystic Energy syndrome*  
  
Chapitre 2: Love Destiny ( Ce titre de chapitre n'est pas de moi. C'est le nom de la chanson de l'opening 1 de Sister Princess chantée par Horie Yui^^)  
  
Sanzô gardait Hitomi dans ses bras le temps qu'Hakkaï prenne son pouls. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour de la jeune fille depuis que celle-ci était tombée dans les pommes.  
  
La chaleur était intensse, presque insuportable pour Sanzô et Gojô.  
  
-C'est juste une forte baisse de tension, répondit Hakkaï devant les airs interrogateurs de ses compagnons. Nous devrions trouver une auberge et la coucher le plus vite possible.  
  
-Né...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Gokû en regardant les cadavres des monstres. Hitomi n'était plus la même....Elle a tué tous ces monstres d'un coup.......c'est super.....enfin, d'un côté....  
  
Sanzô regarda à nouveau le front de la jeune fille. Il avait dû rêver..... Gojô la souleva doucement des bras du jeune blond.  
  
-Toi qui n'as jamais eu de contact rapproché avec une fille...alors ça fait quoi? demanda le rouquin (je sais il a les cheveux rouges^^) avec un air coquin.  
  
-URUSEI!!!! explosa Sanzô en se relevant.  
  
-Chut! murmura Gokû en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres.  
  
Hitomi se mit à bouger. Elle entrouvrit les yeux..... Ceux-ci émétaient encore des lueurs inquétantes: comme des filets de lumière qui les traversaient.   
  
""Les reflets du soleil.....dans ce monde si....étrange...règne une lumière...laquelle...? Comment l'identifier..?""  
  
Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et le magnifique bleu saphir refit surface. Elle regarda en levant doucement les yeux vers Sanzô et son groupe.  
  
-Ano....que s'est-t-il passé..? demanda Hitomi en regardant autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.  
  
Hakkaï s'accroupit devant la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu t'es évanouie, lui expliqua-t-il. Sûrement de la fatigue. As-tu mal quelque part?  
  
-Euh...non......Comment? Je.....je me suis évanouïe?......Mais.....ce n'est pas la première fois....termina-t-elle dans un murmure mystérieux.  
  
Hitomi était toute confuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé...  
  
"~Je ne me souviens plus de rien.......Ils ne me connaissent même pas et ils viennent m'aider.... c'est une véritable ironie.....et à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, .......le trou noir...comme avant.....~"   
  
Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.  
  
""Les reflets du soleil.....dans ce monde si....étrange...règne une lumière...lequelle...? Comment l'identifier..?""  
  
-Tiens? dit Sanzô en lui tendant un objet.  
  
-Hein?  
  
-C'est à toi...  
  
Hitomi vit son serre-tête dans les mains du jeune homme. Elle avait dû le faire tomber pendant sa chûte.  
  
-Ah....Arigato..!  
  
Sans se retenir, Hitomi se jeta dans les bras de Sanzô devant les airs plus qu'étonnés de ses nouveaux amis. Celui-ci ne chercha ni à la repousser ni à la prendre en retour dans ses bras. Gojô pesta contre tous les moines de la trinité bouddhiste, Hakkaï se mit à sourir tendrement et Gokû à rigoler.  
  
-Merci!!! dit Hitomi avec son sourire radieux en replaçant son serre-tête dans ses cheveux fluides. Et excusez-moi pour tout!! (^^)  
  
Elle lâcha Sanzô et se mit à courir dans la direction du centre du village. Hakkaï aurait juré avoir vu un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune moine.  
  
Hitomi se retourna, ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler ses cheveux dans le vent et elle plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, de façon à ce qu'avec la distance Sanzô et les autres puissent l'entendre.  
  
-Vous venez!!! Moi j'ai très faim!!!! Si on allait manger un truc ensemble!!! Gokû-chan!!!!!! Tu viens???? proposa Hitomi en rigolant.  
  
-Ouiiiii!!!! s'exclama Gokû en courant après la jeune fille.  
  
-EH!!! Baka reviens là!!! Si tu crois pouvoir avoir Hitomi pour toi tout seul, cria Gojô en les suivant.  
  
Comme de jeunes enfants, ils se mirent à jouer devant les airs exaspérés de Sanzô.  
  
-Maa maa.....Hitomi a l'air en forme....dit Hakkaï à Sanzô.  
  
-Pfff....Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui....pesta le jeune moine en regardant Hitomi et Gokû se courir après.  
  
Il marqua une pose.  
  
-Elle ne se souvient de rien....dit-il.  
  
-Tu disais quelque chose? demanda Hakkaï d'un air innocent.  
  
Il eut pour seule réponse Sanzô qui partit.  
  
Les deux adultes du groupe partirent avec les "gamins" jusqu'au centre de la ville.  
  
""Pourquoi......les sentiments existent-t-ils....?Comment prouver leur existence.......?""  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
-Alors pour moi ce sera des sushis, des sushis et encore des sushis!!! Accompagnés d'une sauce au poulet avec un zeste de citron à la garniture....(Boarf!!!!)  
  
SPAFFFFF  
  
-LA FERME BAKA SARU!!!!! ET LAISSE LES AUTRES COMMANDER!!!!! s'époumona le beau blond en levant son baffeur. BAKA SARU!!!!!  
  
-EH! JE SUIS PAS UN SARU!!!   
  
-SI T'EN ES PAS UN, T'ES UN VENTRE A PATTE GROS PLEIN D'BOUFFE!!!!  
  
Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Voir Sanzô, un haut moine et Son Gokû, une espèce d'animal se battre, était d'un comique hilarant.  
  
-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en pouffant de rire, je me moque de vous ce n'est pas très sympa.....  
  
Sanzô lâcha le col de Gokû d'un air résigné. Il croisa les jambes et alluma une cigarette.  
  
-Alors Hitomi-san, où vas-tu aller après? demanda Hakkaï en buvant un Saké.  
  
-Moi? Eh bien....je ne sais pas où, mais je dois continuer mon chemin vers l'Ouest....  
  
Un énorme silence de marbre s'installa dans le bar. L'Ouest?!?  
  
Seule le bruit des conversations voisines se faisait entendre. Hitomi regarda tour à tour ses amis.  
  
"~Oups....j'ai peut-être dit une bêtise.....ce que je suis conne!~"  
  
"~Pourquoi une jeune fille de 17 ans voudrait partir vers l'Ouest?~" se demanda Hakkaï.  
  
Ils étaient tellement surpris que les cigarettes qui étaient au bec de Sanzô et de Gojô tombèrent par terre.  
  
-Vers l'Ouest!?! s'écria Gokû la bouche pleine, Nous aussi!!!! Pourquoi???   
  
Hitomi baissa la tête.  
  
-Ano....je ne sais pas....tout ce que je sais c'est.....que......  
  
Voyant les regards pressants de ses amis, Hitomi préféra fuir toutes réponses...  
  
"~Plus comme avant.....ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un.....ne plus revenir au passé.....les quitter dès demain....et.....~"  
  
-......je...je......  
  
Dans un mouvement rapide, Hitomi se leva et sortit dehors en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Hitomi-chan?  
  
Gokû et Gojô se levèrent pour la rattraper, mais furent arrêtés par la main de Sanzô.  
  
-Je vous interdis d'y aller.....dit le jeune moine sans même les regarder.  
  
-Mais!!!! protesta Gokû.  
  
-C'est bon Gokû. Hitomi ne veut sûrement pas en parler....dit Hakkaï.  
  
Profitant de la confusion, Sanzô sortit dehors sous les airs interrogateurs de ses compagnons.  
  
Il sortit au grand air. La légère brise du printemps fit doucement voler ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.  
  
Sous un arbre fleuri de jolis petits pétales de fleurs de cerisier, il vit Hitomi assise, les genoux raprochés sur son visage.  
  
Il décida d'aller la voir mais se rabaissa à la dernière seconde. Pourquoi voudrait-il aller la voir? C'est vrai, pourquoi?  
  
"~Tss....Cette fille est bizarre....non seulement elle tue d'un coup une centaine de Youkaïs mais en plus elle va vers l'Ouest...mais......~"  
  
Le beau blond baissa les yeux et vit qu'il n'avait plus une cigarette. Dans un geste de rage, il écrasa avec sa main le paquet et le lança non loin de lui.  
  
"~C'est pas vrai!!! Tout pour me foutre en rogne aujourd'hui, putain!!!~"  
  
-Ce n'est pas très bien de polluer avec un paquet de cigarettes, dit une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre 1000.  
  
Sanzô se retourna et vit Hitomi à côté de lui, le paquet qu'il venait de jeter dans la main droite et le sourire peint sur son visage.  
  
-Depuis quand tu m'espionnes? demanda Sanzô d'un air ignorant et arrogant.  
  
-Depuis que tu es sorti pour m'espionner, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
Comment avait-elle deviné?   
  
"~Pfff....après tout je m'en fous~" pensa le jeune homme.  
  
Sanzô s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre, et Hitomi se percha sur une branche pas trop haute à côté du jeune homme.  
  
Plusieurs pétales de fleurs de cerisier tombèrent dans une démarche lente devant Sanzô. Il leva la tête et vit la jeune fille en train de confectionner une couronne de fleurs.  
  
-Tu aimes les fleurs? demanda Hitomi en souriant, admirant son travail sous toutes les coutures.  
  
-Oué.....je trouve que ça calme.....mais que ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...  
  
Hitomi se mit à rire doucement.  
  
-Qu'est-t-as?  
  
-Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, là où je vivais, il y avait un grand arbre...J'y allais tous les jours et je faisais plein de couronnes de fleurs......(^^)  
  
Sanzô se surprit à l'écouter. Généralement il écoutait d'une oreille vraiment distraite, mais là.....  
  
-.....moi je trouve que les fleurs représentent tous les sentiments qu'un humain peut ressentir....et voilà!!!! Fini!!!!!!  
  
Sanzô leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Les reflets du soleil lui balayaient doucement les cheveux.  
  
-Ano......  
  
-Quoi encore?!  
  
-Est-ce que je.....peux faire le voyage avec vous...? demanda Hitomi les joues rosées.  
  
-Nani!?!  
  
-Ah!!! Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave au contraire!!!!! Je me suis permis de ...rêver!!! AhAhAh!!! Je suis désolée....en fait si je t'ai demandé ça...c'est....que....  
  
Sanzô la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la laissa dire ses propos.... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens ressentaient des sentiments négatifs à son égard.....  
  
-.....c'est.....que j'ai l'impression que nous avons pleins de points en communs ensemble!!! termina Hitomi en rigolant.  
  
Sanzô tourna la tête.  
  
-Je te préviens.....ne viens pas pleurer si tu te fais attaquer pas des monstres!!!!  
  
Hitomi dû se retenir à la branche de l'arbre pour ne pas tomber dans la surprise.  
  
-Ca.......ça veut dire.....  
  
-T'as très bien compris! dit Sanzô en se cachant derrière son air brutal.  
  
Hitomi était si heureuse que la joie la submergea d'un coup.  
  
-Arigato gusaïmas!!!!!! s'écria Hitomi.  
  
Voulant le remercier à sa façon, Hitomi lâcha sa couronne de fleurs et se jeta de la hauteur de sa branche pour atterir dans les bras de Sanzô.  
  
Ne voyant pas la jeune fille arriver sur lui, Sanzô tomba par terre lourdement. Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de Hitomi tout près du sien.  
  
Sanzô était aussi rouge que les cheveux de Gojô. Il était comme paralysé...par sa gentillesse.  
  
-Tu.....es vraiment....sans pitié....dit Sanzô en regardant au plus profond des yeux couleur saphir de Hitomi.  
  
De fins pétales de fleurs de cerisier tombèrent à côté d'eux.  
  
Ils se regardèrent sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une fine mêche des cheveux de Hitomi tombe délicatement sur le visage de Sanzô.  
  
Ils n'osèrent plus bouger comme si le temps s'était figé.....  
  
Hitomi sentit quelque chose lui tomber délicatement sur la tête: c'était sa couronne de fleurs. Comme pour couronner le tout (^^)  
  
-QU'EST CE QUE LE MOINE DEPRAVE FOUT AVEC HITOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'exclama Gojô en sortant du bar qui n'était pas loin de l'arbre.  
  
Très rapidement, Hitomi et Sanzô se séparèrent et regardèrent chacun dans une direction différente.  
  
-AVOUE!!!! MOINE PERVERS!!!! s'époumona Gojô en attrapant le col de la robe de moine de Sanzô.  
  
-Sanzô....encore faim.!!! dit Gokû qui n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
-Maa...maa...mina-san, dit Hakkaï. Hitomi était peut être tombée et Sanzô a sûrement voulu la retenir...né?  
  
-C'est à peu près ça....dit Sanzô en se relevant et en poussant Gojô avec son air "je m'en fous et dégage".  
  
Hitomi se releva et joignit les mains devant elle.  
  
-Sanzô-chan m'a dit que je pourrais faire le voyage avec vous!!!! annonça Hitomi toute souriante.  
  
-C'est vrai?????? dit Gokû tout content d'avoir une nouvelle amie, SUPER!!!!! Mais.....comment Sanzô a-t-il pu accepter si facilement?  
  
C'est vrai? Tout le monde fut très étonné que Sanzô ait prit cette décision, mais la respecta.  
  
Gojô était très surpris mais très content. Hakkaï aussi.  
  
-Voyons Gokû, dit Gojô en prenant appui sur l'épaule de celui-ci, nous savons très bien que notre moine ne peut résister au charme féminin..  
  
-Kso...., murmura Sanzô pour lui même.  
  
-Sanzô? demanda Hakkaï, tu regrettes? Pas moi, je pense...que Hitomi va nous faire découvrir pleins de choses....aussi bonnes que mauvaises....mais c'est ça avoir de nouveaux amis..  
  
-C'est pas mon amie! répliqua Sanzô en détournant le regard....  
  
Hakkaï souria.....Ce qui énerva profondément Sanzô.  
  
Les deux jeune hommes regardèrent la jeune fille courir jusquà la jeep.  
  
-Cette fille.....commença Sanzô  
  
-Oui? demanda Hakkaï.  
  
-.....est d'une timidité maladive....finit-il par avouer.  
  
-Vous venez!!!! cria la voix de Hitomi.  
  
La jeune fille leur fit de grands signes frénétiques pour leur dire de venir.  
  
-On y va? demanda Hakkaï en souriant.  
  
-Oué.....  
  
Ils avançèrent vers la jeep où les rires et les cris s'emplifiaient.  
  
"~Comment Hakkaï et Hitomi peuvent sourire comme ça....d'une manière aussi douce...?~"  
  
""Les reflets du soleil.....dans ce monde si....étrange...règne une lumière...lequelle...? Comment l'identifier..?""  
  
Hakkaï monta dans la voiture suivi de Sanzô. Le groupe des jeunes (Hitomi, Gojô et Gokû) était à l'arrière.  
  
"~Franchement.....je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis, tous aussi gentils les uns que les autres....~" pensa Hitomi l'air ailleurs.  
  
Un jeu de carte se tendit devant elle la ramenant à la réalité....  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Tu sais jouer aux cartes? demanda Gojô.  
  
La voiture commença à rouler. Hitomi prit les cartes dans ses mains.  
  
"~Si ça se trouve....mon destin était peut-être de les croiser.........?~"  
  
-Eh!!! C'est de la triche Kappa!!!!  
  
-C'est toi qui ne sais pas jouer Baka Saru!!!  
  
-Urusei!!!! Vous voulez mourir!!!!!!  
  
-Maa...maa...du calme...  
  
Hitomi sourit en regardant ses amis.  
  
-Ah!!! J'ai un flush housse!!! s'exclama la jeune fille en montrant ses cartes.  
  
-QUOI????  
  
"~ It's my only destiny.........~"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Voilà!!!!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!!!! Ca vous énerve pas de toujours voir Hitomi sourire^^? Si? Bah..ça fait partie de son caractère un peu loufoque^^ (un peu pris sur le mien^^) très bientôt le chapitre 3!!!!^^  
  
Laissez moi des ptites chibi reviews^^ siouplet^^ pour m'aider^^ ok? alors à très bientôt^^!!!!!  
  
@++++++ €mm@ 


	3. La couleur de l'amour

Komnichiwa!!!!!  
  
Merci pour ces reviews!!!! Ca me fait super plaisir!!!!!! Vraiment! Vraiment!!!! Je suis vraiment désolée si ce passage avec Sanzô et Hitomi vous a choqué!!!!! (surtout les fans du couple SanzôxGokû) Mais c'était mon délire alors soyez indulgent et ne me laissez pas tomber pour ça!!!!! Voici donc le chapitre 3!!! Très long....enfin bon je vous laisse découvrir!!!!!!!!! Les persos ne sont pas à moi (hélas) ni le scénario...A part ma petite Hitomi!!!! Je fais ce que je veux avec elle!!!!! Allez!!!!Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Mystic Energy Syndrome*  
  
Chapitre 3: La couleur de l'amour.  
  
"Quelle est la couleur de l'amour....? Comment nous la faire découvrir..? Et si....quelqu'un nous la faisait comprendre....?"  
  
Gojô ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait nuit et tous dormaient à poing fermé dans la jeep.... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hitomi. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement.  
  
Gojô se frotta le visage. Il avait fait un rêve.....un rêve étrange....il était en train de courir dans une forêt.....une forêt sans fin.....puis...du sang.....une marre de sang....et une grande lumière...  
  
"~Pffff.....c'était.....con comme rêve.....~" se dit Gojô en se levant.  
  
Il quitta la voiture en dissimulant ses pas sous les bruits des ronflements de Gokû.  
  
"~Je vais me rafraîchir...dans cette forêt il doit bien y avoir une rivière quelque part.....pff....y'a même plus d'eau depuis que le "Baka Saru" y'a fourré sa gueule de singe....!~"  
  
Il commença à avancer vers les hauts arbres.  
  
-Gojô...?  
  
Celui-ci se figea. Il se retourna et vit Hitomi à califourchon sur le rebord de la voiture prête à sauter.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est l'heure de dormir.....murmura Gojô les mains dans les poches.  
  
Hitomi finit d'enjamber la jeep et s'avança rapidement vers le jeune homme en rigolant.  
  
-Nan.....je veux te suivre!!! J'ai pas d'ordres à reçevoir de toi.....tu n'es pas mon grand frère......  
  
-Hein?  
  
-......même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup...termina Hitomi dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
  
"~Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère.....en plus je lui ressemble...? Pff.....ce mec doit sortir avec toute les filles de son coin.....si il ressemble à sa soeur....~"  
  
-Bah.....si tu veux me suivre....fais comme tu veux...dit Gojô en avançant.  
  
-Ha..Haï!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La forêt était très profonde. Hitomi et Gojô avançaient sans bruit dans un petit sentier. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîche leur monta à la tête. Gojô remarqua beaucoup de traces de griffes aux allures différentes sur les arbres...: des monstres? Il fallait rester sur ses gardes....  
  
Hitomi ne prononçait aucun mot.... Elle regardait Gojô. Il lui rapellait son grand-frère. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de lui....  
  
"~C'est vraiment drôle que Gojô ressemble tellement à mon frère.....ça va faire longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu...depuis.....~"  
  
-Ohé?  
  
-O...oui?  
  
-En quoi je ressemble à ton frère? demanda Gojô après un long moment de silence.  
  
Hitomi se mit à réfléchir...un sourire se dessina soudainement sur son visage.  
  
-Eh bien....les yeux et les cheveux, répondit la jeune fille tendrement, ils sont de la même couleur.  
  
-Hein?  
  
"~Son frère est un tabou?!?~" pensa le jeune Kappa.  
  
Gojô sentit une goutte de pluie lui érafler la joue.  
  
Une pluie soudaine et torrentielle s'abatit sur la forêt sans épargner nos amis.  
  
Gojô et Hitomi courèrent à la recherche d'un abri. Finalement, ils trouvèrent refuge sous une souche.  
  
-Merde...murmura Gojô en s'essorant les cheveux.  
  
-J'espère que Sanzô, Hakkaï, Gokû et Hakuryû auront trouvé un abri, espéra Hitomi frottant ses habits.  
  
-T'en fais pas....le moine dépravé n'aime pas la pluie...pff...baka...  
  
Plusieurs minutes leur prirent pour arriver à se sécher, sans que la terre ne vienne à se mélanger à l'eau sur leurs habits. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hitomi était assise par terre, Gojô non loin d'elle attendant la fin du déluge.  
  
La jeune fille poussa un long soupir en regardant la pluie.  
  
-T'aimes pas? demanda Gojô en regardant celle-ci tomber.  
  
-Mmm....pas vraiment....répondit Hitomi après un moment de silence.  
  
Gojô se demandait comment les autres allaient faire. Enfin bref..., il repartira avec Hitomi après la pluie et ira rejoindre les autres.  
  
-Ca ne me regarde pas mais....pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la pluie..?  
  
La question fut brutale presque blessante pour la jeune fille.  
  
-Eh bien....  
  
" Onii-chan!!! Attends-moi!!!!!"  
  
-Il pleuvait.....  
  
"Non!!! Je veux venir avec toi!!!"  
  
-....quand mon grand frère est parti.......pour toujours.....  
  
Gojô conserva un silence de marbre. Donc la pluie lui faisait rappeller son frère...? Comme avec Sanzô et Komyo et Hakkaï avec Kannan....  
  
Hitomi continua de regarder celle-ci, silencieusement.  
  
-Il est parti avec sa copine? demanda Gojô.  
  
Hitomi secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative.  
  
-Non.....il est parti avec des amis que je considérais aussi comme mes frères....pour aider plusieurs villages qui étaient sous l'emprise des youkaïs....ils m'ont promis de revenir...! Alors je les attendrai....mais mon village aussi a été attaqué enfin....si on pouvait appeller ça un village.....une prison..! Je me suis caché.....sous les ordres d'une femme...mais j'entendais des cris....des pleurs....alors je me suis levée et j'ai pris la fuite.....à la recherche de mes amis et de mon frère....puis.....je ne me souviens plus....  
  
Elle commença à renifler.  
  
-(snif) Même......si on m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'on les avait tués....ils sont quand même vivants quelque part.....Tu ne crois pas?  
  
Gojô se rapprocha de Hitomi et posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.  
  
-T'en fais pas.....je suis sûr qu'un jour tu retrouveras ces étres aux quels tu tiens énormément.....  
  
Les larmes coulairent à flôt sur le visage de Hitomi.  
  
-Bah....pourquoi tu pleures encore? s'étonna Gojô.  
  
Hitomi effaca rapidement ses larmes et son sourire chaleureux refit surface.  
  
-Parce que.....je crois en ces paroles.....  
  
"~Cette gamine est........vraiment.......~"  
  
Une énorme explosion retentit derrière la souche! Gojô poussa Hitomi sur le côté quelques secondes avant que l'impact ne la touche!  
  
-Kyaaah!!!!!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que..???  
  
Des ombres inquiétantes se dessinèrent dans la pénombre. Une dizaine de Youkaïs firent leur apparition.  
  
Gojô se plaça devant Hitomi.  
  
-Hé hé hé.....alors voici enfin des membres du groupe de Sanzô, dit un grand youkaï à la peau rugueuse qui avait l'air d'être le chef de la petite troupe.  
  
-Occupez-vous d'moi si vous voulez, mais laissez Hitomi tranquille!!! cria Gojô.  
  
La jeune fille trembla et s'accrocha à la chemise bleutée du jeune homme.  
  
-Gojô....arrête...!  
  
-Chut! Je n'vais pas les attaquer.....j'vais courir dans la forêt et les semer, comme ça ils vont s'perdre et moi je reviendrai te chercher....murmura le jeune homme à Hitomi.  
  
-A moins qu'ils ne connaissent cette forêt comme leur QG...., réalisa la jeune fille  
  
Gojô n'avait pas pensé à ça.....Il regarda d'un air déterminé la jeune fille.  
  
Celle-ci acquiesa, les yeux remplies de peur.  
  
-Alors? nargua le chef de la bande avec un rictus méprisant.  
  
Gojô poussa d'un coup violent les youkaïs et s'enfuit dans la forêt, les monstres à ses trousses.  
  
Hitomi regarda Gojô s'enfuir......elle eu l'impression d'être revenue chez elle et de revoir son frère partir....Cette scène qu'elle ne voulait plus voir......plus jamais.....  
  
-Go...Gojô.....  
  
"Je reviendrai, promis ptite soeur...."  
  
-....non....  
  
"....tu m'attendras....."  
  
-JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTES!!!!!!! GOJÔ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Hitomi en larmes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gokû ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
Il se redressa et se tourna vers Sanzô et Hakkaï.  
  
-Né...Est-ce que tout va bien pour Hitomi et Gojô? demanda le singe.  
  
Nos amis avaient installé la tente en guise de parapluie et attendaient la fin du déluge, mais aussi le retour de Hitomi et du Kappa.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas.....ils sont peut-être partis dans la forêt et on trouvé un abri....le rassura Hakkaï.  
  
Sanzô, lui, regardait la pluie tomber....il avait une mauvaise impression.....  
  
"~Sale Kappa....je.......te confie Hitomi.....~" pensa le jeune homme en tirant sur sa cigarette.  
  
-Né Sanzô? Pourquoi Hitomi et Gojô sont partis? demanda Gokû en faisant la moue.  
  
-Chais pas...ils ont peut-être fait une petite escapade amoureuse, répondit Sanzô sans regarder son interlocuteur.  
  
"~Pff...de toute façon j'men fiche..! C'est leur vie, pas la mienne!~" pensa amèrement le jeune homme.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gojô courait à en perdre haleine. Il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les branches et les racines des arbres.  
  
"~Kso....j'ai laissé Hitomi toute seule....Arrête de t'en faire!!! Elle a bien tué cent Youkaï d'un coup!!! Mais....~"  
  
Il vit une image dans sa tête de la jeune fille en train de sourire....un sourire....chaleureux....comme...  
  
"~Attends-moi s'il te plaît, Hitomi!~"  
  
Il prit un virage à gauche et continua de courir, les Youkaïs à ses trousses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Ahhhh!!!!!  
  
Hitomi tomba par terre pour la énième fois. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de boue.....ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient devant les yeux...  
  
-Alors??? T'abandonnes??? demanda la voix sarcastique d'un Youkaï sans pitié.  
  
-han....han.....n....non...  
  
Alors que Hitomi criait à Gojô de ne pas partir, un Youkaï l'avait entendue et s'était arrêté, et avait commençé à se battre avec elle.  
  
-Hé hé....minable....quand j'aurai tué le moine Sanzô, je t'livrerai à notre maître!!!! Ahahahahah!!!! Tu seras sa maîtresse!!!! Et quand tu ne le satisferas plus, il te mangera!!!!!!! Mais moi, je veux jouer avec toi!!Maintenant!!!!  
  
Le monstre s'avança jusqu'au corps de Hitomi. La jeune fille était par terre, la tête dans ses bras, la respiration saccadée. Son jean était trempé et des égratignures faisaient couler du sang par endroits.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux....Hitomi se trouvait dans le noir...le noir complet....elle paniqua...  
  
-Est-ce......ma mort...?   
  
Elle se leva avec peine et se mit à avancer. Ses pas se répercutèrent en écho....Elle accéléra l'allure pour finalement se mettre à courir.  
  
-SANZÔ!!!! GOJÔ!!!!! GOKÛ!!!! HAKKAÏ!!!!! Kyaaahhh!!!!  
  
La jeune fille tomba par terre. Elle ne bougea pas.....elle pleura...doucement....  
  
"~Non!!!! Sanzô.....viens m'aider...je suis seule....seule dans ce trou noir.....aide-moi......~"  
  
Des rires méprisants se firent entendre...Hitomi se leva rapidement et essuya ses larmes....  
  
-Qui......qui est là...? demanda la jeune fille paniquement.  
  
Elle sentit une bandelette de tissu s'enrouler autour de son poignet..  
  
-Kyaahh!!!!   
  
Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas....ses bras et ses jambes étaient tenut par des centaines de bandelettes....Elle se mit à éclater en sanglot.......  
  
-Non!!!! Laissez-moi.....  
  
" Je te préviens......"  
  
"~Mais....?~"  
  
"Ne viens pas pleurer....."  
  
"~....c'est la voix de.......~"  
  
"......si tu te fais attaquer par des monstres....."  
  
"~.....Sanzô..-chan.....~"  
  
Hitomi se mit à sourire malgré les larmes qui souillaient son visage.  
  
"~Non! Je ne pleurerai pas! Je l'ai promis! Car je ne suis pas seule!!!~"  
  
Hitomi recula violemment et se débattit de toute ses forces.  
  
-FOUTEZ LE CAMP!!!! JE VEUX ME REVEILLER!!!!!  
  
Peu à peu, les bandelettes disparurent et le décor refit allusion aux yeux de Hitomi. Tout le noir qui entourait la jeune fille s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à la forêt de tout à l'heure.  
  
La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée....Hitomi leva les yeux et vit une dizaine de monstres jonchés sur le sol...morts!  
  
-Qu'est...ce...qui.....s'est....pa.....ssé....? dit la jeune fille en tremblant.   
  
Elle recula d'un pas hésitant et sa jambe toucha quelque chose de froid.  
  
-Kyaah!!  
  
Elle se retourna et vit un autre corps de youkaï. Hitomi était entourée de cadavres.....les larmes montaient de plus en plus...et surtout...une grande envie de vomir.....Les avait-elle tués sans le vouloir?  
  
Reculant en titubant, Hitomi se mit à courir....Elle pleurait de plus en plus. Tout ces cadavres......elle n'en avait jamais vu autant.   
  
La forêt était si sombre qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer les arbres sur son passage. Son pied tomba dans une flaque de boue et la jeune fille fut propulsée en avant! Elle se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre...Sa respiration était saccadée...les larmes continuaient éternellement leur descente infinie sur ses joues.   
  
"~Gojô...où est-tu..? Je veux partir de cette forêt.....mais..pas avant que je t'ai trouvé..car....~"  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Dans un cri désespéré, elle sentit une grande douleur lui remonter dans l'estomac...ça s'arrêtait et ça recommençait...sans fin....  
  
Hitomi se calma.  
  
"~..han..han....non...je ne vais pas me laisser avoir..! Gojô m'attend...!~"  
  
Elle prit appui sur le tronc de l'arbre et se releva doucement en se tenant le ventre, elle faillit retomber, mais se rattrapa de justesse et avança lentement....dans cette forêt sans fin.....  
  
"~Gojô...attends-moi.....~"  
  
Une image du jeune homme avec son sourire lui apparût clairement dans la tête. Toujours avec son petit sourire charmeur.....presque infantile...  
  
"~.....car j'ai une vérité à te dire......~"  
  
"Qu'elle est la couleur de l'amour....? Comment nous la faire découvrir..? Et si....quelqu'un nous la faisait comprendre....?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gojô s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il respirait difficilement. Il avait réussi à semer ses youkaïs, mais ceci s'était terminé par un combat, que Gojô avait remporté sans problème....à part un.  
  
Avant de l'achever, Gojô s'était mis à écouter les propos d'un monstre:  
  
"Tu crois que tu peux protêger cette fille en fuyant?"  
  
"Urusei!"  
  
"De toute façon, nous la récupérerons!"  
  
"De quoi tu veux parler?"  
  
"Son destin est scellé, tant qu'elle sera avec vous, nous serons où elle se trouve!"  
  
"Hitomi?!?"  
  
"Elle appartient à notre maîtresse....elle a besoin de cette gamine pour...."  
  
"Pourquoi?!?"  
  
"Souviens toi....~ le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera....~  
  
C'en était de trop! Ne pouvant plus écouter tout ça, Gojô le transperça de sa lançe.  
  
Il ne comprenait plus rien......  
  
"Le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera..." Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?  
  
"~Hitomi.....pourquoi es-tu poursuivie....? Tu ne dois plus rester avec nous.....pour te.......~"  
  
Un bruit de branche craquée détourna son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit Hitomi, tête baissée en se tenant le ventre... Elle prenait appui sur les arbres...Elle leva doucement la tête et vit Gojô contre un arbre un air coupable sur son visage.  
  
-Gojô..! Tu viens......on rent...  
  
La jeune fille avança lentement et tendit la main pour saisir le bras du jeune homme, mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment. Dans la surprise de ce geste, Hitomi tomba par terre, ses cheveux baignant dans la boue. Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses... Gojô recula craintivement.....Il se revit quand il était jeune.....il revit sa mère (sa belle mère mais tout le monde a compris^^ non?) à terre.....doucement, l'image s'effaça pour laisser place à celle d'Hitomi.  
  
-Pourquoi.....? Gojô.......pourquoi....?  
  
La jeune fille leva lentement la tête et les larmes se multiplièrent...  
  
Gojô ne voulait plus voir ça! C'était à cause de lui que Hitomi était dans cet état, qu'elle pleurait....Il ne voulait plus l'approcher.....pour la protêger des youkaïs qui viendraient la capturer...Pour tout!  
  
-Pars! dit Gojô durement.  
  
-Gojô.......  
  
-VA T'EN!!!!!  
  
Ses paroles étaient plus que dure pour la jeune fille. Sa vue était tellement brouillée de larmes qu'elle n'aperçut que la silhouette de Gojô.  
  
"Le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera..."   
  
-.....pourquoi dis-tu ça......? demanda Hitomi en se redressant,.........pourquoi...?  
  
Gojô sentait son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Il sentit une fraîcheur lui couler des yeux. Il pleurait!  
  
Gojô ne voulait pas qu'Hitomi parte, au contraire (c'est pas ce que vous croyez^^). Il déglutit avec difficulté et reprit sa phrase d'un air qu'il voulait brutal:  
  
-JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU RESTES! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI!!! JE......  
  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Hitomi s'était jetée dans ses bras, les envoyant tous les deux par terre.  
  
Gojô était allongé sur le sol glacé, mais un corps chaud lui réchauffait la poitrine.  
  
Hitomi se tenait désespèrément au cou du jeune homme.  
  
-Non! Je.....ne...veux pas....partir...! Je veux rester avec vous!!! Même si tu ne le veux pas!!!  
  
Gojô pouvait sentir le corps de Hitomi trembler. Elle respirait bruyament.....  
  
-Non.....tu dois partir....murmura Gojô entre deux sanglots.  
  
Il sentit la jeune fille se calmer.  
  
-Tu sais...? demanda-t-elle calmement.  
  
-....  
  
-.......je ne veux pas partir, car je ne pourrai plus jamais voir la couleur de tes cheveux......  
  
Gojô se retint de crier: "QUOI? MES CHEVEUX? PAUVRE FILLE!!!! T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI???"  
  
Il la laissa dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.....  
  
"~La couleur de mes cheveux..? Cette couleur immonde qui faisait pleurer ma mère? Il n' y a que toi qui trouves du positif dedans...? Tu te fais des illusions.....en réalité.....~"  
  
Hitomi ressera ses bras autour du cou de Gojô.  
  
-....tes cheveux me font penser...à la couleur de l'amour......à tout l'amour que mon frère m'a donné.....et que je n'ai pu lui rendre.....  
  
Gojô ne savait plus quoi penser....sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.  
  
-....si jamais je pars.......c'est comme si j'avais perdu mon frère encore une fois......alors.....  
  
Gojô sentait ses larmes tomber.....c'est comme si pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un lui montrait sa raison d'être....de vivre....  
  
-Alors...! Permets-moi de rester! S'il te plaît! Parce que.....je.....  
  
Hitomi tomba doucement dans les bras du jeune homme. Le sommeil avait été le plus fort dans cette bataille.....  
  
-.....parce que....tu es......mon ami......, murmura t-elle avant de partir pour le pays des rêves..  
  
Il resta là, à contempler son visage endormi....Gojô la tenait dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes....Quelques fins filets de lumière traversèrent les feuilles des arbres....Le soleil venait de faire son entrée.....  
  
Gojô déplaça délicatement les fines mèches qui se trouvaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
  
"~Comment as-tu fait.......pour voir dans ce rouge.............la couleur de l'amour......l'amour que ma mère n'a jamais éprouvé à mon égard.....?...alors que moi.....je n'y voyais que du sang.....?~"  
  
Gojô se releva lentement, Hitomi dans ses bras....Il commença à marcher pour aller rejoindre les autres....  
  
Il traversa un sentier de feuilles mortes pour se retrouver sur le bon chemin.  
  
Hitomi s'agrippa involontèrement à la chemise du jeune homme et murmura en dormant:  
  
-...Gojô....je.....t'adore.....comme.....mon..frère....  
  
Gojô sourit tendrement et reprit sa route.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
-Né? Gojô et Hitomi ne sont pas revenus, s'exclama Gokû en finissant de mettre le dernier paquet dans la jeep.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gokû, le rassura Hakkaï, ils vont revenir...où-est Sanzô? demanda t-il en regardant aux alentours.  
  
Sanzô se tenait debout, devant la forêt, l'air soucieux....  
  
"~Baka! Sale Kappa pervers! Qu'est-ce tu fous! J'espère que tout va bien....~" (Ouh Sanzô qui s'inquiète! la pluie va pas tarder à revenir! Ah vous en avez marre? Ok^^. Sanzô ne va pas tarder à reprendre son caractère de chien^^.)  
  
Une grande silhouette se dessina non loin du jeune homme. Berçé par le vent, Gojô apparût, Hitomi dans ses bras.  
  
-Gojô!!! s'écria Gokû en courant vers le jeune homme.  
  
Celui-ci arriva à la hauteur du Kappa.  
  
-Ca va? Hitomi! Que lui-est-il arrivée? C'est toi, hein? Sale Kappa!!!  
  
-Urusei! Tu va la réveiller "Baka saru"! répliqua Gojô en désignant la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Hein? C'est toi qui brailles! Kappa ero!!! hurla Gokû encore plus fort.  
  
-Comment? Sale sin....  
  
Le fameux baffeur de Sanzô entra en scène et s'écrasa sur la tête du singe et du Kappa. Hakkaï prit la jeune fille endormie des bras de Gojô.   
  
-Maa...maa.....Hitomi-san est épuisée.....on devrait la poser dans la voiture...  
  
Hakkaï se dirigea vers la jeep.   
  
"~Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer dans cette forêt....Hitomi est beaucoup blessée...je sens que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure....sera un secret pour le reste de la vie...~" pensa Hakkaï.  
  
Il sentit Hitomi bouger.  
  
-Ahh. Tu te réveilles? Est-ce que ça va?  
  
Hitomi se frotta les yeux avec un geste langoureux et se mit debout.  
  
-Très bien, merci, répondit-elle en le gratifiant d'un adorable sourire.  
  
"~Je ne veux plus me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé....oublier.....~"   
  
Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui poser de questions....de peur de la blesser involontairement...  
  
-Ano.....où sont les garçons? demanda Hitomi en jeta un regard un peu partout.   
  
Hakkaï lui montra d'un signe de tête Gojô et Gokû en train de se chamailler. Hitomi sourit, mais une petite étincelle attira son attention.  
  
Sanzô alluma une cigarette...il tira un coup et regarda le ciel. Celui-ci n'avait jamais était aussi bleu.....depuis ce fameux jour......  
  
Sanzô ferma les yeux.....il vit une petite silhouette...très floue....son visage était caché par de fins petits pétales de fleurs...elle tendit la main vers lui....Qui était-elle?  
  
"Tu viens jouer avec moi? Tu me l'avais promis......"  
  
La fine silhouette attrapa sa robe.   
  
"Tu viens.....s'il te plaît..."  
  
-....zô..?  
  
".....tu viens..?"  
  
-Sanzô?  
  
Une main s'accrocha à sa robe de moine: C'était celle de Hitomi! Les diverses blessures sur son visage avaient été soignées par Hakkaï. Sanzô baissa légèrement la tête et son air "je m'en foutiste" refit surface.  
  
-T'es réveillée? T'en a mis du temps....et qu'est-c'que tu fais debout? T'es pas censée être couchée?   
  
-Gomé nazaï....., répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Et arrête de sourire comme ça?! lança Sanzô en détournant la tête.  
  
-Hein?  
  
Devant le sourire de Hitomi, le jeune homme leva la main et la posa sur sa tête. La jeune fille leva les yeux et croisa son regard......  
  
"~Ce regard....malgré.....cette souffrance....on peut lire.....de la tendresse.....~"  
  
""Les reflets du soleil.....dans ce monde si....étrange...rêgne une lumière...laquelle...? Comment l'identifier..?""  
  
-Ne......commença Sanzô en détournant le regard...  
  
-Oui?  
  
-.....refais jamais "ça"!  
  
"~"Ca"?~"  
  
Sanzô s'éloigna, laissant une Hitomi dans la surprise totale.  
  
Hitomi ferma les yeux.....  
  
"~Sanzô n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments.....il est dur avec tout le monde et se désintéresse de tout...comment pourrait-on s'attacher à un homme pareil...? Mais ceux qui ne regardent qu'avec leurs yeux ne le voient que comme ça.....par contre si on le regarde avec les yeux du coeur.....on peut voir une personne très sensible....qui éprouve beaucoup de sentiments.....mais qui a peur d'être envahie par eux....~"  
  
Elle marqua une pose et ses joues se tintèrent d'un rose fushia...  
  
La silhouette d'un beau jeune homme charismatique apparut dans sa tête. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et un air peu jovial....  
  
"~Qui-est-ce? Ce.....jeune homme...?~"  
  
-Hitomi?  
  
La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête pour se trouver face à face avec Gojô.  
  
-Gojô? Est-ce que tu vas mieux?  
  
Le jeune homme soupira longuement.  
  
-Ahhh......T'es encore plus blessée que moi et tu me demandes ça.....? Comme je vois que t'es guérie, nous allons pas tarder à partir...il y a un village pas très loin de là....  
  
Hitomi baissa tristement la tête.  
  
"~Je leur cause du souci....depuis que je suis là.....Sanzô m'a permis de venir...mais...~"  
  
-On fera plein de choses, dit Gojô avec un clin d'oeil en voyant l'air triste de la jeune fille.  
  
-Hé?  
  
-Pendant notre voyage, on jouera aux cartes, on s'éclatera...t'es encore jeune et tu doîs profiter de la vie un max! Alors....ne sois pas adulte avant l'âge, Ok?  
  
"Ne sois pas adulte avant l'âge!"  
  
"~Mon frère...disait les mêmes paroles...comment fais-tu pour autant lui ressembler...~"  
  
-D'accord! Et puis je te gagnerai aux jeux de cartes!!! répondit Hitomi avec un sourire provocateur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce tu racontes?  
  
Hitomi le devança et lui tira au passage la langue d'un air juvénil.  
  
"~Mmm....Elle est vraiment super cette fille....mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les monstres veulent la capturer...en tout cas....tant que je serai là, cela n'arrivera pas..! Je le jure!~"  
  
Hitomi s'avança vers Hakkaï.  
  
-Hakkaï....je...  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un tendre sourire en attendant sa demande.  
  
-...est-ce que je pourrai faire la cuisine ce soir? demanda la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.  
  
Hakkaï fut très surpris, puis, un sourire positif se forma sur son visage.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, Hitomi-san! Si cela te fait si plaisir....  
  
-Arigato!   
  
-Chouette!!! C'est Hito-chan qui fait la cuisine!!!! s'exclama Gokû.  
  
-Hito-chan? s'indigna Gojô et Sanzô.  
  
-Ouep! C'est moi qui lui ai trouvé ce surnom, Kawaï hein?  
  
Hitomi se mit à rire.  
  
-Moi j'adore! Ca me convient très bien.....Allez je vais faire le repas!  
  
-ITADAKIMAïS!!!  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
-Mmm...Tout ce petit monde a l'air de s'amuser...., dit une voix langoureuse et blasée.  
  
-Déesse Kanzéon, êtes-vous sûre que Hitomi-sama ne sera pas retrouvée par les troupes de ....,commença son hôte.  
  
-Sûr.....de toute façon, Sanzô ne laissera jamais faire ça.....j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de perdre ma distraction favorite.....  
  
-Kanzéon-sama!  
  
La jeune femme se leva devant l'air indigné de son serviteur. Elle s'avança vers l'eau limpide.  
  
-Je crois que je vais devoir m'y mêler un peu pour récupérer mon jouet....  
  
-De quoi voulez vous parler?  
  
-N'est-ce pas.......  
  
Un petit sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse.  
  
-.......Genjô Sanzô.....!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Yataaaaaa!!!!!!! Fini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il était long celui-là!!!!!!!!!!! Ouffff!!!!!!!!! (se frotte les doigts) Oui oui je sais...vous allez me dire: "Elle nous fait le coup avec Sanzô et maintenant avec Gojô!!!! Pardon, excusez-moi!!!!!^^.  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez^^. C'est peut être le 3° chapitre, mais l'histoire vient juste de commençer...^^ suspens, suspens...^^ (héhéhéhé^^) Laissez moi des ptite chibi reviews^^ Onegaï^^(vous faites comme vous voulez^^)  
  
@ Bieeeeennnnnnnntôôôôôôtttttttt dans pas longtemps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
€mm@@@@@ 


	4. Une capture inespérée

Salut!!!!  
  
Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour un chapitre qui est court... En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! Au passage une petite dédicace à Itomi^^!! Allez! Fini les bavardages et les paroles inutiles!! Let's go!!!!!!  
  
*Mystic Energy Syndrome*  
  
Chapitre 4: Une capture inespérée.  
  
Sanzô rechargea pour la énième fois son révolver. Il ôta le cachet de sécurité et s'empressa de remettre des balles. Une fois cela fait, il regarda avec mépris ce qu'il se passait autour. D'un côté, Gojô était aux prises avec une demi-douzaine de Youkaï assez féroces, et de l'autre côté, Hitomi essayait de soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Gokû et Hakkaï qui étaient assez mal en point.  
  
-Comment on fait? Il en vient de partout! cria Hitomi à Sanzô.  
  
-Kso....,murmura le jeune homme en tirant en l'air sur plusieurs Youkaï qui avaient préféré les attaquer par la voie des airs.  
  
Hitomi reserra les bandages autour du bras de Gokû dans un mouvement rapide et se leva d'un bond.  
  
"~Je ne vais quand même pas rester là à regarder Sanzô se battre tout seul! Réagit ma fille! ~" pesta Hitomi contre elle-même.  
  
Un bruit métalique détourna son attention. Gojô s'effondra par terre la main sur ses côtes.  
  
-Gojô!!!  
  
Hitomi se précipita sur lui. Le jeune homme avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts et serra les dents.  
  
-Kso....j'me suis pêté des côtes...., dit Gojô avec une grimaçe de douleur en regardant sa paume couverte de sang..  
  
Hitomi s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir de la poche de son jean et essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie.  
  
Plus Sanzô tuait des monstres, plus il en surgissait de tous les côtés. Le jeune homme alla à côté de Hitomi qui était accroupie près de Gojô.  
  
-Il faut fuir!!! tenta de résonner Hitomi au bonze.  
  
-"Fuir" n'est pas dans mon répertoire, répliqua Sanzô en tirant sur un Youkaï.  
  
Sanzô remarqua une ombre en hauteur. Il se tourna rapidement et pointa son révolver sur la colline où se trouvait un Youkaï à l'allure imposante.  
  
-Tes amis ne seraient pas comme ça si tu voulais bien m'écouter..., dit le monstre avec un regard méprisant que seul Sanzô se croyait capable de faire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Sanzô sans détourner la trajectoire de son arme.  
  
Le monstre croisa les bras et un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-La fille....  
  
-QUOI?!?  
  
Malgré la grande douleur que Gojô éprouvait, il trouva cependant la force de tourner la tête et de regarder "qui" avait oser dire ça.  
  
"Le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera..."  
  
Hitomi resta de marbre. Sanzô s'apprêta à tirer une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
"~Ne pas être envahie par ma peur.....jamais...sinon.....non..!~" pensa Hitomi.  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda calmement la jeune fille en se relevant.  
  
Dans un éclair, le monstre disparut de la colline pour réaparaître à quelques millimètres de Hitomi. Il posa un long doigt crochu sur la joue de la jeune fille. Gojô n'aimait pas ça et Sanzô non plus. Le jeune homme aurait bien tiré, mais il risquait aussi de tuer Hitomi.  
  
-Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue...., murmura le monstre en enfonçant peu à peu sa griffe dans la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
Hitomi serra les dents sous la douleur. Elle pouvait sentir du sang lui couler sur sa joue.  
  
"~Ne pas....être...envahie par....ma...peur...!~"  
  
Elle regarda discrètement derrière le Youkaï et vit Sanzô lui faire un signe de tête qui voulait dire: enfuie toi!  
  
"~M'enfuir....? Sans rien lui faire..? Il va voir que je sais me défendre!~"  
  
Avec une grande rapidité, Hitomi passa derrière le monstre, lui prit le bras et le bloqua à terre d'un seul coup! Un peu comme avec Gojô et Sanzô lors de leur première rencontre.  
  
Le beau blond était tellement surpris par cette force qu'il en oublia de tirer. Gojô, lui, savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.   
  
-Pfff, émit le Youkaï la joue à moitié enfonçée dans le sol terreux.  
  
Hitomi lui fit un sourire provocateur...presque...haineux...  
  
-Tu as peur qu'"elle" se réveille....? demanda le monstre.  
  
"~Qui?~"  
  
Le Youkaï se releva, aggripa les cheveux de Hitomi et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le côté.  
  
-Dans ce cas, tes amis me serviront de repas!!!!  
  
Prise de peur, Hitomi oublia la grande douleur que son dos subissait et se mit à courir vers Hakkaï et Gokû.  
  
Hitomi entendit subitement une voix dans sa tête:  
  
~~Dépêche-toi.....libère-toi.....si tu ne veux pas que je me réveille....~~  
  
"~Hein?~"  
  
Malheureusement, le monstre avait prévu son coup...Le Youkaï tendit sa main devant lui, et du bout de chacuns de ses doigts sortirent des centaines et des centaines de bandelettes. Celles-ci rattrapèrent Hitomi dans sa course et s'enroulèrent autour de son corps.  
  
-Kyaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés par de fines bandelettes. Ne pouvant se débattre et tenir debout, Hitomi s'écrasa par terre. Elle ouvrit douloureusement se yeux, et vit ses quatre amis, tous attachés en groupe autour d'un arbre, endormis....  
  
Elle essaya de se détacher mais en vain....Le Youkaï responsable de tout çela, s'approcha de Hitomi et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.   
  
-Ces bandelettes sont des contrôleurs d'énergie, ne te débat pas sinon tu seras K.O dans pas longtemps, dit-il en voyant la jeune fille bouger.  
  
Hitomi lui lança le regard le plus haineux que l'être humain n'est jamais fait.  
  
-Ce regard n'a pas changé...toujours le même...  
  
-Pourquoi tu me veux..? demanda la jeune fille avec une grimaçe.  
  
-Tu verras bien...Ces bandelettes vont bientôt arriver à leur effet...Elles peuvent aussi te rafraîchir la mémoire...mais...  
  
"~Mais quoi? Vas y, accouche! Je te les ferai bouffer tes bandelettes quand je me serai libèrée!~" pensa amèrement Hitomi en s'imaginant un scénario des plus dramatiques.  
  
-......même avant ça ne marchait pas......  
  
"~Avant...?~"  
  
Hitomi entendit cette phrase dans un murmure inquiètant....Elle allait perdre consciense....  
  
"~Non...! Ne pas....m'endormir..! Non..! Je dois...aider...les autres...~"  
  
Ses paupières tombèrent lourdement et le seul son qu'elle entendit était le ricanement vainqueur du Youkaï...puis...le noir...  
  
"~Pourquoi...pourquoi tout se passe...comme...ça...?~"  
  
"Le jour tu souriras, la nuit tu pleureras...mais tu ne ressentiras rien.........tel est ton...destin..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Une....vitre..?  
  
C'était la première chose que Hitomi voyait. Elle sentait ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient fermement maintenus. Etait-ce....un rêve..? La jeune fille ne pouvait pas tourner la tête tellement celle-ci lui faisait mal. Une espèce de brume verdâtre l'entourait. (Décor Style Matrix^^)  
  
"~Cette vitre est tellement sale que je ne vois pas à travers.....~"  
  
Elle essaya de bouger, de se défaire de ses liens.  
  
-C'est inutile....., dit une voix grave, presque moqueuse.  
  
"~Qui?~"  
  
Hitomi aperçut très illisiblement à travers la vitre, la silhouette d'un homme, très grand.  
  
La pièce se trouvait baignée par un noir ébène...presque...effrayant...  
  
La jeune fille allait lui balançer à la figure une réplique cinglante, mais elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler!  
  
-Tu nous as donné bien du souci..., dit l'inconnu en s'asseyant sur une chaise, surtout à notre maîtresse....  
  
"~Qui est-tu...?~" pensa Hitomi.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu penses, dit l'homme devant l'air interrogateur de Hitomi, je suis.....un humain....  
  
L'homme ricana. Hitomi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le physique de son interlocuteur...  
  
"Le jour tu souriras, la nuit tu pleureras...mais tu ne ressentiras rien.........tel est ton...destin..."  
  
-Cette pièce est sombre n'est-ce pas? lança l'homme en se frottant le derrière de la tête.  
  
Hitomi se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. L'inconnue le remarqua, se leva et se positionna à quelques millimètres de la vitrine où le visage de Hitomi se trouvait juste derrière.  
  
-Même si tes pouvoirs dépassent la limite de l'imaginable, je n'ai pas peur de toi...et encore moins de ton autre personalité qui est...plus dangereuse...  
  
Si la vitre n'était pas là, Hitomi n'aurait pas hésité à lui cracher au visage. Un ouragan de questions se forma dans sa tête. D'abord, où étaient Sanzô et les autres? Et où elle se trouvait? Mais surtout...qui était cet homme...?  
  
Hitomi donna un violent coup de pied dans la vitrine. Elle fut secouée de spasmes violents. L'homme recula de peur devant la fureur soudaine de la jeune fille. Hitomi se débattait comme une folle. Elle entendait une voix inquiétante dans sa tête.  
  
~~Dépêche-toi.....libère-toi.....si tu ne veux pas que je me réveille....~~  
  
Hitomi ne connaissait pas l'origine de cette voix, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille.  
  
Voyant sa crise de folie devenir de plus en plus extravagante, l'homme se précipita sur une petite boîte accrochée au mur, l'ouvrit dans la volée et appuya sur un bouton rouge.  
  
Une énorme sirène retentit dans la salle et dans les autres compartiments. Une lumière rouge envahissait la salle toutes les 2 secondes. Hitomi ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de boucan et de lumière rouge, mais la voix ne s'arrêtait pas!  
  
~~Dépêche-toi.....libère-toi.....si tu ne veux pas que je me réveille....~~  
  
"~Qu'est ce que ça veut dire!!!!! Laisse-moi tranquille!!!!!!!~"  
  
La porte d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent précipitament. L'inconnu fut heureux de les voir, mais en même temps ne l'était pas.  
  
-Vous en avez mis du temps, lança l'homme d'un air dédaigneux.  
  
-Oh vous! Taisez-vous! répliqua une jeune femme à l'air vieux malgré son jeune âge en redressant ses lunettes, qui est à l'origine de tout ça?  
  
-Moi bien sûr.....  
  
-Vous et vos airs moqueurs et....provocateurs! s'indigna la jeune femme qui essayait de trouver les mots justes pour qualifier le jeune homme.  
  
La deuxième personne était un homme très bizarre. Il alluma un ordinateur, et se mit à pianoter dessus.  
  
Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir un fond noir et la silhouette de Hitomi en blanc nacré, ainsi que plusieurs inscriptions. Une forme inconnue bougeait en elle.  
  
-Regardait! dit l'homme à ses deux assistants en train de se bagarrer en duel d'insultes.  
  
Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent avec horreur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
  
-Vite! Branchez les câbles de résistance!!!! hurla la jeune femme.  
  
Les deux hommes coururent jusqu'à une petite armoire.  
  
Hitomi leva la tête en l'air, ses longs cheveux accompagnant son mouvement. Ses yeux devinrent sans aucune expression....De longs filets de couleur blanche les traversaient, la cage en verre dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille s'alluma d'une lumière blanche.   
  
-VITE!!!! cria la jeune femme en regardant la jeune fille avec peur.  
  
Le courant électrique passa à travers la salle. Plusieurs étincelles s'échapèrent de tous côtés. La jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de l'ordinateur tomba par terre et se protègea le visage de cette soudaine puissance d'électricité.  
  
La grande aura nacrée enveloppa Hitomi. Tous les fils qui la maintenaient se défirent d'un coup. Hitomi resta en apesanteur quelques secondes.  
  
Les deux hommes essayaient de se protèger de ce soudain vent qui s'était levé. L'ordinateur explosa ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait autour.  
  
Les sourcils de Hitomi se fronçèrent. Elle leva la main, et la vitre éclata en mille morceaux.  
  
La jeune femma n'osa plus bouger et recula craintivement...  
  
Hitomi posa un pied dehors. Une sorte de vent s'était formé autour d'elle. Son air était....différent de celui qui lui était habituel.  
  
-..non...., murmura le mystérieux homme.....  
  
La jeune femme regarda Hitomi.  
  
-Dark-Hina s'est réveillée......  
  
""Et si tout ça s'était déja passé.....avant....?""  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanzô bougea doucement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était attaché à un arbre avec ses compagnons.  
  
-Les gars! Réveillez-vous! cria Sanzô.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, et vit le Youkaï qui avait agressé Hitomi, trembler de peur. Il regarda la cause de ce changement, et, il comprit pourquoi. Hitomi était toujours fermement ligottée au sol, mais tout son corps était enveloppé de blanc. Ses cheveux se balançaient doucement. Sanzô essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais la lumière qu'émettait Hitomi était insupportable.  
  
-NON!!! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!!! PAS MAINTENANT!!! cria le Youkaï.  
  
Gokû ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il vit Hitomi allongée par terre.  
  
-Hito-chaan!!! appela Gokû en essayant de défaire la corde qui le maintenait prisonnier.  
  
Le réveil de Gokû provoqua aussi celui de Gojô et Hakkaï.  
  
-Que-ce que...?!  
  
Le Youkaï sortit devant les regards effarés de Sanzô, Gokû, Hakkaï et Gojô, une énorme épée.   
  
-DANS CE CAS, JE VAIS EN FINIR AVEC TOI!!!!!!   
  
-NOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Sanzô.  
  
Le Youkaï se lança sur la jeune fille allongée, l'épée en l'air. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel. Sans changer la trajectoire de ses yeux, elle se releva toujours attachée. Ses cheveux volaient en tous sens. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que filet de lumière. Peu à peu, les bandelettes qui la tenaient se détachèrent dans un mouvement très lent. Le Youkaï arrêta sa course et mit sa main devant ses yeux. Hitomi se retourna vers le monstre.  
  
Elle leva la main en façe d'elle. Un énorme tourbillon se forma autour du sentier où nos amis se trouvaient.  
  
Dans un éclair, le Youkaï disparut ainsi qu'une bonne partie du terrain. La corde qui maintenait Sanzô et les autres se désintégra. Sanzô regarda avec horreur Hitomi. Gojô, Hakkaï et Gokû essayaient de se tenir aux arbres pour ne pas être pris dans le tourbillon.  
  
"~Il faut que je l'arrête sinon....elle va tout détruire sans même sans rendre compte!~" pensa Sanzô.  
  
Il avança avec une grande peine vers la jeune fille. Le vent ne cessait pas. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il vit un point noir sur le front de la jeune fille. L'expression de Hitomi était vague. Elle regardait Sanzô, mais on avait l'impression qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Dans un geste rapide, Sanzô l'attrapa par le bras et la serra contre lui.  
  
« ON MA N HATS MEI UN !!!!.. MAKAI TANJYOU !!!»  
  
Le sutra du ciel maléfique qui se trouvait sur les épaules de Sanzô se libéra. Des centaines de rouleaux de papier bouddistes s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Hitomi. La lumière s'éteignie peu à peu.....Hitomi regarda Sanzô qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme si elle voulait apercevoir quelqu'un de loin.   
  
-Kon...Konzen...?  
  
"~Hein?~"  
  
Le sutra venait de faire son effet! La lumière qui entourait Hitomi avait disparut ainsi que le vent. Elle était redevenue normale. La jeune fille tomba dans les bras de Sanzô. Celui-ci se mit à genoux et garda Hitomi.  
  
Gokû se releva et courut vers eux.  
  
-Sanzô! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la question. Il masqua un tendre sourire à la jeune fille, mais il sentit la fatigue le prendre de cour.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, Hito....mi.......  
  
Sanzô tomba en arrière, Hitomi toujours endormie sur lui.  
  
-SANZÔ!! HITO-CHAN!!!  
  
Hakkaï et Gojô se relevèrent et coururent vers nos amis.  
  
"~Si cette lumière n'était pas là...de quoi je vivrais...?~"  
  
"Le jour tu souriras, la nuit tu pleureras....mais tu ne ressentiras rien.........tel est ton...destin..."  
  
"~Cette lumière...c'est une chaleur intense qui réchauffe mon coeur gelé depuis des années....~"  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Finiiiiii!!!!! Alors vous avez aimé? En tout cas le suspens plâne...^^ Ce chapitre laisse derrière lui beaucoup de questions^^ A vous de trouver les réponses, mais je vous conseille de lire la suite^^, vous comprendriez mieux (je ne doute pas une seconde de votre intelligence intuitive^^.) Donc...Au prochain chapitre^^^^  
  
Laissez moi des ptites reviews (je ne vous oblige pas mais j'adore en reçevoir^^) Au passage un gros bizous à ma Itomi chérie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@++++ €mm@ 


End file.
